zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Age: Champions of Mobius
Sonic Age: Champions of Mobius is a crossover of the Dragon Age series and Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is a retelling of the events of Dragon Age 2 with characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series taking on roles of characters in Dragon Age 2. Synopsis Sonic, Sally and Knuckles - three best friends from the small town of Knothole in Northamer - flee their home when the Blight is unleashed and seek refuge in Albion, a city filled with templars and tyranny. Along the way, they meet new allies Bunnie, a fierce soldier; Umber, a dextrous rogue determined to protect his apostate sister, Azure, from templars; Rotor, a suave businessman and avid biographer; Amy, a blood mage who is considered a pariah among her clan; Shadow, an ex-slave with a hatred for mages; Rouge, a beautiful and dazzling ex-pirate with a knack for thievery; Rob, an archer of royalty and a Chantry brother; and Silver, a former Grey Warden and apostate, bonded with a spirit of the Fade. While Sonic tries to make a name for himself, he finds himself in the middle of conflicts between Viscount Bee and Mammoth Mogul and Knight-Commander Lien-Da and First Enchanter Geoffrey. Characters Main Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog as Hawke (warrior, sarcastic/charming) *Sally Acorn as Bethany Hawke *Knuckles the Echidna as Carver Hawke *Bunnie Rabbot as Aveline Vallen *Amy Rose as Merrill *Shadow the Hedgehog as Fenris *Rouge the Bat as Isabela *Silver the Hedgehog as Anders *Rotor Walrus as Varric Tethras (with NICOLE as Bianca) *Rob o' the Hedge as Sebastian Vael *Azure the Dragon as Hawke (mage, diplomatic/helpful) *Umber the Black Dog as Hawke (rogue, agressive/direct) Supporting Characters *Muttski as Dog *Miles "Tails" Prower as Bodahn Feddic and Sandal *Mephiles as Justice *Azreal the Dragon as Lord Azreal Mythos *Raphaella the Ocelot as Lady Raphaella Arch *Merlina as Flemeth *Mammoth Mogul as The Arishok *Lien-Da as Knight-Commander Meredith *Geoffrey St. John as First Enchanter Orsino *Esmeralda the Fox as Grand Cleric Elthina *King Bee as Viscount Marlowe Dumar *Antoine D'Coolette as Donnic Hendyr *Axel the Bandicoot as Knight-Captain Cullen *Blaze the Cat as Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast Minor Characters *Jack Rabbit as Ser Wesley *Fiona Fox as Tallis *Boomer Walrus as Bartrand Tethras *Jualayla as Keeper Marethari *Charmy Bee as Saemus Dumar *Misty-Re as Petrice *Garnett the Phoenix as Decimus *Gae-Na as Grace *William the Coyote as Alain *Jack the Dingo as Ser Thrask *Jessabel the Otter as Olivia *Black Doom as Magister Danarius *Enchantress as Magister Hadrianna *Vanilla the Rabbit as Arianni *Ray the Flying Squirrel as Feynriel *Cream the Rabbit as Ella *Julie-Su as Guardsman Brennan *Gerald and Maria Robotnik as Fog Warriors *Elias Acorn as Alistair *Vesper Bat as Leliana Trivia *Character relations are primarily based on the Dragon Age characters portrayed. Blood relations will not exist between characters unless stated as such. **For example, while Sonic, Sally and Knuckles portray the Hawke siblings, they are not related. Another example would be Lien-Da and Julie-Su. Despite being half-sisters, the characters they play are not related. *Various locations and names have been changed to names all found in the Sonic comics: **Kirkwall - Albion **The Maker - Solaris **Andraste - Elise **Sundermount - Gigan Mountains **Ferelden - Northamer **Lothering - Knothole **Denerim - New Mobotropolis **Ostagar - Old Mobotropolis **Gwaren - Soleanna **The Free Marches - Eurish **Starkhaven - Mercia **Tevinter Imperium - Yurashia **Minrathous - Dragon Kingdom **Waking Sea - Emerald Sea **Qunari - Ixian **The Anderfels - The Silverfels **Par Vollen - Devil's Gulag **Orlais - Overland **Antiva - Soumerca **Rivain - Efrika **Seheron - Cocoa Island **Thedas - Mobius **Red Iron - Echidna Reds *This series is based on Halloween picture depicting Shadow as Fenris and Azure the Dragon as a mage Hawke above. *The darkspawn are renamed the eggspawn and styled after Eggman's robots and Eggman himself. *Tails takes on both Bodahn Feddic and Sandal's role as merchant and enchanter. *Amy was originally intended to be Bethany with Cream as Merrill. **Had Cream remained chosen as Merrill, Vanilla would have been chosen for Keeper Marethari. *Alternate roles for Blaze include Aveline and a genderbent Sebastian. *Sonic, Azure and Umber each embody a version of Hawke both in class and personality. *Dragon Age character Leandra Amell is not featured and therefore quests related to her (Birthright and All That Remains) are excluded. External Links *Sonic RWBY: Fragments of Dust by Dingo-Sniper Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfictions Category:Dragon Age Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:A to Z Category:Stories